


Alternate End to the Bikochu Beetle Arc

by Pokejedservo



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is my little attempt at giving a fairly Naruhina-filled "alternate end" of the Bikochu Beetle Arc which is one of the several filler arcs in the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate End to the Bikochu Beetle Arc

(Shortly after they came back from their mission Naruto arrives at a nearby restaurant and buys something for Lunch. As he sits down to eat he notices that Shikamaru and Chouji are eating at a nearby table.)

Naruto: Oh hi guys

Chouji: Hi Naruto say how did your mission go?

Naruto: Oh it certainly was interesting...

Shikamaru: Yeah too bad about how it failed though...

Naruto: Hey it was only an accident there Shikamaru so give me a break!

Shikamaru: Okay Naruto I understand besides at least I won't chase you around like Sakura did. But anyways how did things go with Team 8?

Naruto: Oh it went out great there guys. I admit I had my doubts at first but it turned out that Shino was a really good team leader, you might learn a thing or two from him Shikamaru. Heck he can probably give you some good competition on whom is a better team leader. Heh heh...

Chouji: NARUTO! Just who do you think you are talking to Shikamaru like that?!

Shikamaru: Easy there Chouji I can handle this, besides I won't argue about Shino's leadership skills. In fact I am confident that he is perfectly capable for the job but something tells me that Naruto might be a little "biased" here.

Chouji: Biased? What do you mean by that?

Naruto: Yeah Shikamaru what DO you mean by that?

Shikamaru: Why its simple I was talking with Shino and Kiba about how the mission went and I got some rather interesting information from them. I got to admire Shino for letting you know that this whole mission idea was Hinata's idea. And from what I've been told you were very grateful for her help.

Chouji: Woo-hoo! I was wondering why Naruto would be so cheerful after a failed mission.

Shikamaru: Ah yes it appears that Naruto and Hinata had a very satisfying outing if you know what I mean...

Naruto: Ju...ju...Just what are you getting at Shikamaru?! It was just a friendly outing for a mission, honest!

Shikamaru: I dunno its been said you were awfully affectionate to her over how well she was doing.

Naruto: Ah...I...I... I was just congratulating her for a job well done! Yeah... that's it!

Chouji: Riiiight just keep telling yourself that.

Shikamaru: Oh yes and I just remembered that I was also told that there might be evidence that you and Hinata had some "lone time" in the woods. And who knows what happened there?

Chouji: Ooooohhhh... So how long did you get to score with her Naruto?

Naruto: Look nothing happened okay?

Shikamaru: I dunno I have a couple of reliable witnesses to back me up in this case.

Naruto: I'll get those two for this...

Chouji: Oh my Shikamaru it looks like you were just telling us some confidential information, whatever shall we do?

Shikamaru: Oh I'm sure we'll be just fine besides I've never been a fan of cover-ups. But not to worry Naruto, the next time we're in a mission together I'll be sure to let you have some "quiet time" with Hinata.

Chouji: Yeah thats one way to boost morale.

(Naruto grumbles in defeat, then a few moments later Hinata walks in.)

Hinata: Naruto?

Naruto (Slightly startled): Eh Hinata?

Chouji: Oh hi Hinata we were just talking about you.

Hinata: You were?

Shikamaru: Oh yeah we were just having a conversation with Naruto over how things went with your team and Naruto here.

Naruto: Yeah but anyways what are you doing here Hinata?

Hinata: I tried to find you so I can ask if you would want to eat some lunch with me?

Naruto: Well I dunno...

Hinata: Oh I see you already have some lunch there Naruto, sorry to be a bother.

Naruto: Oh no you weren't being a bother at all Hinata...

Chouji: Yeah Naruto I'm sure you can find some time to "squeeze" her in.

Shikamaru: Yeah you should learn to be a good husband to your little wife there Naruto.

Hinata: Wha...uh...I... Uh I dunno what you two are... talking about!

Naruto: Pay no attention to the peanut gallery over there, in fact now that you mention it Hinata I would be more than happy to have lunch with you. Besides I was just leaving! (While blowing a raspberry at Chouji and Shikamaru.)

(And as the two leave the building)

Naruto (offscreen): By the way Hinata what are we doing for Lunch?

Hinata (os): Eh I thought we would get a nice big meal at the Ramen stand, my treat.

Naruto (os): Oh now your giving me plenty of free Ramen?! Oh thank you Hinata you really have been good to me lately.

Hinata (os): Your welcome, I try to do my best.

Shikamaru: Well that was surprisingly entertaining...

Chouji: Ah yeah... Though say Shikamaru you think it would be alright if...

Shikamaru: Eh sure go right ahead

Chouji: Thanks! (He chows down on the food that Naruto was going to have.)

(Then Kiba and Shino walk in as they sat at the table that Shikamaru and Chouji are still on.)

Kiba: Hey guys, I take it that things worked out well huh?

Chouji: Oh like a charm ain't that right Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Indeed, right now Hinata is treating Naruto to a nice big lunch at the Ramen Stand.

Shino: Just as Planned

Shikamaru: You always wanted to say that did you?

Shino: Heh wouldn't you?

Shikamaru: Touche

Shino: Though I would like to thank you both for being willing to aid Kiba and I in this plan.

Kiba: Yeah we really appreciate it you two.

Shikamaru: Eh its nothing, we figured that it was for a good cause.

Chouji: Yeah...

Kiba: Yeah Hinata is still determined to help Naruto try to find Sasuke as much as she can. She's probably talking to him about that even as we speak. There may not be a lot of things they can do about it but I'm sure they can come up with something.

Shino: True however that might not be the only thing on their minds. Despite how the mission went I noticed those two have got along rather well. On our way back Naruto even offered Hinata a chance to train with her. This mission helped those two bonded with one another. In fact I would even say that this has helped those two to be at peace in which they both need that.

Shikamaru: Indeed though in these troubled times we all need support by friendship as much as we can.

Chouji: Ah yeah.... Hey wait a minute you guys I just realized something. What about Sakura? Oh I hope she is not going to have any problems with this.

Shino: Not too worry Chouji I can assure you that she doesn't. I spoke with her about this and she even encouraged me to proceed with this plan. She is well aware of how Naruto can be about her but she confided in me on how her heart belongs to... "someone else".

Shikamaru: I see so once a Sasuke Fangirl, always a Sasuke fangirl huh? Heh trust me I know one when I see one...

Shino: Yes though the sad thing is that she even admitted that herself. However she told that me she is trying to turn her life around and Naruto would just remind her too much of her past. She even admitted that it was her way to atone for her feeling guilty she felt about what she has done. But despite her feelings she did try to reassure me that she will try to move on and hopes that Naruto will move on as well. And she is actually quite happy for the two of them and wishes them the best.

Chouji: Yeah and I even remember Ino trying to give Sakura some good support as well.

Shikamaru: Yeah who knows maybe Naruto and Hinata won't be the only ones that will be feeling better.

Kiba: Yeah I'm sure things will be getting better. But hey maybe if this plan works out maybe we can do something about Shikamaru and that cute Sand Village Ninja girl... what was her name? Temari?

Chouji: Ah yeah good idea Kiba.

(Then Chouji, Kiba and even Shino had a nice chuckle while Shikamaru looks a little annoyed.)

Shikamaru: Eh heh heh... funny... Can we PLEASE just change the subject now?

Shino: Alright you guys we've had our fun but still here is to this plan working out.

(And as they clang their drinks)

All 4 of them: Kanpai!


End file.
